


i've never written a love song

by JoliChose



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baisers platoniques, Challenges, Défi, Love, M/M, Music, Musicians, Musiciens, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Relation platonique, Romance platonique, Sunsets, musique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliChose/pseuds/JoliChose
Summary: Une nouvelle musique à faire, de A à Z. Une nouvelle équipe. Un autre thème. Squeezie, Joyca et Maxenss doivent relever le défi, mais le manque d'idées ne tarde pas à les frapper...Disclaimer : Squeezie, Joyca et Maxenss étant des personnes réelles, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétends pas décrire des faits réels et s'ils le souhaitent, je supprimerai ce texte.Chanson : Love Song par P!nk
Relationships: SQUEEZIE/Maxenss/Joyca
Kudos: 1





	i've never written a love song

Il était tard et pourtant, il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Un nouvel été, un nouveau son. Squeezie avait eu l’idée d’un nouveau défi musical à réaliser pour sa chaîne et cela devait bien faire sept heures que le tournage avait commencé sans qu’ils ne soient arrivés quelque part. Naturellement, il avait appelé Joyca, et la composition de la chanson n’aurait posé aucun problème s’il n’avait pas demandé à Maxenss de participer dans son équipe également. Un son à trois, c’était encore un peu plus un défi. Et Maxenss, dans toute sa divergence, avait un avis bien différent des deux autres, particulièrement sur ce que serait une chanson d’amour – le thème du défi.   
Ainsi les trois hommes se retrouvaient dans le studio de Lucas, fatigués et sans inspiration. Maxence se redressa du dossier du canapé sur lequel il était assis en travers et regarda la table de mixage.   
« Jordan ? Je peux essayer un truc ? demanda-t-il. »   
Le susnommé acquiesça et le suivit jusque là, intrigué. Seul Lucas continuait de jouer avec son chien. Maxence bidouilla un peu pour avoir une mélodie douce, mélancolique. Jordan grimaça.   
« On peut pas faire un truc plus joyeux ? »   
Son interlocuteur réfléchit. Il modifia quelque piste et rajouta de la percussion. Le tout était toujours très doux, mais plus rythmé que le premier essai.   
« Eh, on arrive quelque part là ! s’exclama le beatmaker, satisfait. Attends, donne moi ça rapidement. »   
Il prit la place de l’autre et continua la composition pour que la mélodie soit plus variée. Lucas les rejoignit enfin.   
« Putain mais c’est trop classe ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! On va enfin pouvoir commencer à écrire les paroles !   
-Ouaip ! On fait quoi ? Genre, ce sera quoi le scénario ? questionna Jordan. »   
Maxence, qui était en train de se balancer doucement en attendant de pouvoir parler, proposa :   
« Je voudrais bien un truc qui sorte de l’ordinaire.   
-Évidemment, sourit son ami. Tu penses à quoi ?   
-Bah, je sais pas trop… Juste pas un mec et une meuf qui se draguent et finissent ensemble et basta quoi… En plus vous l’aviez déjà fait pour le premier son !   
-Ouais mais t’es marrant toi, ça nous laisse pas beaucoup de possibilité, se plaignit Joyca. Puis ce serait plus rapide à faire.   
-Mais ce sera moins bien, rétorqua le chanteur. »   
Jordan se figea un instant, puis finit par opiner.   
« T’as raison… »   
Ils s’assirent tous les trois sur le canapé pour réfléchir.   
« Déjà… un moyen de sortir du scénario « un mec et une meuf qui se pécho », on peut faire avec un couple gay. »   
Maxence hocha vivement la tête, appréciant la proposition.   
« Ouais, comme Angèle a fait pour _Ta Reine_ ! »   
La proposition fut ainsi adoptée, mais ça ne leur donnait pas beaucoup plus d’idées. Le chanteur lança alors :   
« On pourrait vraiment s’inspirer de nos expériences, genre faire un mélange de nous trois.   
-Ben… j’ai pas beaucoup d’expérience gay moi, en fait, opposa Jordan.   
-Pareil, affirma Squeezie. »   
Maxence regarda les deux hommes de chaque côté de lui, puis par la fenêtre le ciel orangé du soleil couchant, enfin se tourna vers son ami, la bouche entrouverte comme s’il voulait parler, mais n’osait jamais prononcer les mots sur ses lèvres. Alors, pour les communiquer, il ne vit qu’une solution, mais hésitait. Il se pencha. Se recula. Se tritura les mains. Se frotta les cuisses. Tout cela très rapidement. Lucas le regardait faire en retour sans rien dire, indécis. Enfin, Maxence acheva de se pencher et l’embrassa. « Il faut essayer », voilà ce qu’il voulait dire. Alors il embrassa Lucas. Jordan écarquilla les yeux en les voyant.   
« Qu’est-ce que vous— »   
Il ne put terminer sa phrase, il fut coupé par un baiser. Il ne se recula pas, il laissa faire. Il finit même par poser sa main sur celle de l’homme qui avait initié le geste. Il avait compris, alors. Maxence sourit alors que Lucas était perdu à côté de lui.   
« Je crois qu’on a notre scénario…   
-Quoi ? répliqua Joyca en se séparant de Maxenss. »   
Squeezie le regarda quelques secondes à peine, avant de l’embrasser lui aussi. Finalement, Maxence s’interposa lui-même pour embrasser son ami de nouveau, alors Jordan posa sa tête sur l’épaule du chanteur, tenant sa main, regardant le soir tomber.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils n’avaient pas bougés. Jordan était toujours à la même place, Maxence avait posé sa tête sur la sienne et Lucas était allongé sur les genoux de ce dernier, à côté des mains entrelacées qu’il tint également. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que la nuit soit tombée. Ce fut Natsu qui les perturba en sautant sur son maître, qui se releva alors avec motivation.   
« Allez, maintenant on sait sur quoi écrire.   
-Ben ça, ça va être original, commenta Jordan en s’asseyant au bureau. »   
Maxenss les rejoignit sans parler mais il pensait très fort « on pourra continuer ? ». Ses yeux le trahirent puisque Lucas le remarqua, sans comprendre vraiment.   
« Il y a un problème Maxence ?   
-Non, pas vraiment… »   
Il y eut une pause.   
« … c’est juste que… ben, j’aime bien ça…   
-Quoi, le fait qu’on s’embrasse ? interrogea Joyca. »   
Le chanteur hocha la tête, couvrant ses mains de ses manches. Comme les deux autres ne répondaient pas, il les porta à son visage et se balança d’un pied sur l’autre.   
« Ouais… j’aimerai bien qu’on continue ça… Je vous aime pas hein, c’est totalement platonique, mais… j’aime bien. »   
Jordan et Lucas se regardèrent, soudant l’autre.   
« Bah… pourquoi pas, répondit le second. »   
Le premier acquiesça à sa suite pour donner son accord. Maxence sourit, riant légèrement en baissant ses bras, se balançant toujours.   
« Ok, ça me va alors… »   
Et il tourna toute son attention à l’écran, la tête remplie d’idées pour les paroles, qui furent bien plus rapides à écrire qu’aucun des trois ne le pensaient, mais avec l’expérience, les mots à l’esprit venaient plus aisément.


End file.
